Live Again
by I'm like Switzerland
Summary: Vegeta's race has diminished to him and Kakarot along with their half breed offspring. So he thought. What if there was still hope for his race? What if there was a way to revive the Saiyan race and, let them lead a peaceful life on Earth? Is it possible?


Times of peace had come to Earth after the defeat of Cell. It had been months since this nightmare that seemed to plague the Earth and threatened the lives of everyone on it. Months it had been, but it seemed only like days to Piccolo.

He was sitting Indian style on the smooth edge of a large stone at the waterfall's edge. The scenery of his surroundings was a breath taking one. Almost like a beautiful oasis of lush greenery with the tall waterfall giving life to the sparkling stream at its bottom. Here is where Piccolo could peacefully reminisce in private.

Cell was long gone, but the haunting memories he left behind would never fade. The life of a very special person and friend given up during this epic battle. This person's name was Goku and he sacrificed his life for the people and planet he loved. His sacrifice seemed to have been in vain but, in the end, Goku's son, Gohan, defeated Cell through the strength and knowledge he got when he knew his father's spirit would always be there to help him. This still did not change the fact that Goku was now gone and this greatly bothered Piccolo.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, almost like a crystal blue with the occasional fluffy cloud here and there. It was a peaceful day. Nothing was out of the ordinary; Piccolo's senses told him. That's when it hit him. The energy level was so high! It was so instantaneous. The peace he had appreciated just moments before disintegrated. "It" was getting closer.

A comet...no, this was different. Something was hurtling toward the Earth at a dangerous speed. This thing, whatever it was, was not so large that it could cause an excessive amount of damage. Its speed, however, could. Piccolo was immediately on his feet, ready to take off towards the object if need be. The possibility of it landing in a populated area was high and Piccolo was not taking any chances of some ignorant human getting hurt, or worse, killed.

The object was still a good distance from landing on the Earth, but Piccolo took flight towards its general direction just in case. Something was different about this object, this thing. As Piccolo got a closer visual, hurtling to the ground beneath it, he noted it had a spherical shape. Almost like...like something he had seen before but was uncertain. He had to get closer.

Miraculously, the sphere had passed all of the large towns within its most probable landing zone. It was now crashing towards a woodland area that had lush greenery. Piccolo heard the landing before he saw it. It sounded as if a bomb had fallen and this alarmed Piccolo. There is a minute chance this thing could have landed and not have destroyed at least a large part of the forest that was around it.

Piccolo finally landed at the crash site. It seemed he was right when it came to the damage report. Not a single green leaf was to be seen anywhere within a 200 ft. radius of the spherical object. How could there be, Piccolo admitted to himself. There was a huge crater where the thing had made its landing!

At the bottom of the crater was the perpetrator of the damage done. It lay still, smoking from the friction of the atmosphere when it was making its descent. Piccolo knew exactly why the spherical object looked familiar. Of course, he had seen something like this before. It was a Saiyan space pod!

Now Piccolo was really on edge. Saiyan space pods had only brought trouble in the past and he wasn't ready to fully trust another one on Earth just yet. Piccolo, very warily, stepped closer towards the pod. He was ready for anything. If a Saiyan suddenly flew out of that pod and attacked, Piccolo would not hesitate striking to kill. Piccolo stopped walking towards the pod. Something was odd. Nothing was happening. Most confusing of all, he could not sense any kind of malignant auras emanating out of this pod yet the Ki was still high.

He warily took another step and another towards it. He still was not too sure; whether the Saiyan would pop right out of that pod was uncertain, so he kept his guard up. Closer...closer...closer he stepped until he was not even 3 ft. from the foreboding looking object. Piccolo was still wondering why there were no ominous auras protruding out of the pod. In every other encounter, a Saiyan space pod customarily seemed to be harboring some type of dark or evil manifestation. It was strange how this one seemed to have none such as that. The high Ki it was protruding, however, was not evil or dark but...peaceful...serene? Strange indeed.

Piccolo was still pondering this strange aura when the pod door, almost as if on cue, opened and gave view of what it was harboring inside its chamber. Piccolo was not at all prepared for what was in the pod. Inside this individual Saiyan space pod was not a malevolent Saiyan. Instead, in its chamber lay a female Saiyan infant fast asleep. '_Strange indeed'_, Piccolo thought.

**Author's Note:**

**OK! This is my first fanfic ever! So please no flames. I'm actually trying to make the characters to fit their personalities. I really don't like OOCness so I'm trying to keep the DBZ character's original personalities intact. If anything, I would love constructive criticism on punctuation and corrections on character profiles. Spellings of names are also appreciated.**

**What do you people think so far? Leave reviews please! I did say so far and the title is **_**Prologue**_** so yes, there are going to be chapters ahead!**


End file.
